At various times construction companies, retailers, schools and other organizations require temporary but secure storage space. For example, a construction contractor may need to store building materials such as plumbing fixtures when they arrive at a construction site at a time prior to the contractor's ability to install the same. Similarly, a retailer might receive excess inventory that exceeds its normal warehouse space but which needs to be temporarily stored adjacent to the retail facility. A school may have need for temporary storage of books and other materials. Satisfying demans for temporary space by providing portable storage containers obviates the need for many consumers to build additional permanent storage facilities or lease storage facilities away from the main site. Thus, there presently exists a need for secure, convenient, economical and, above all, portable storage space.